Greenrazors of Ancient Digital
by Green Garden
Summary: With the Ancient Digital World sensing danger, it summons a defender to it where he gains his copedam to help him and has an adventure of his lifetime. Basically O.C. containing numerous fandom codelimin of mine.


_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the most Merciful_

Story by Green Garden

**Greenrazors of Ancient Digital  
Prologue: "Rastin Birthday"**

Trail of Belief - Travel through the tunnels of faith - Worship... - There is no God but the God - And Muhammad is his messenger - The message of unity - Peace... - ... And patience... - Is the way... - When law becomes unlawful... - Islam breaks the invincible - Thrive in peace... - Thrive in patience... - Thrive in worship... - Thrive in the oneness of God... - Souls of Discipline

13/5/2010 Thursday.  
During the Noon Prayer.  
Amman, Jordan.

It was past 1 pm, and it was Amarito Greenrazor's 23rd birthday. He had plans for his 23rd birthday, and he was starting to deal with such plans. It was 28 or 31 degrees on that day. It was exactly as Amarito would have like the temperature to be on his birthday, but there was nothing he could do about it. Amarito Greenrazor wasn't his real birth name, but that was one of the names the young adult named himself. He had long dark brown hair with dark brown eyes, and he was wearing eyeglasses. He was wearing a thin buttoned purple shirt with wide green sport pants.

Covering his feet was a pair of black shoes with black shoelaces. Around his right wrist was a watch with hands instead of digits. Amarito was carrying a black bag in his hand, where he held his digital camera and cellular phone. The walk between his home and to where he was heading was a long walk. He liked the route he took to the place he was heading to. The place he was heading to was his favorite place in the whole world. He named the place as "Rastin", but that wasn't it actual name and Amarito knew what its actual name was, yet he preferred to address it as "Rastin".

Amarito didn't visit Rastin often, but he did visit it randomly. The last time he was there was during the night, and it was the first time he spent some time in Rastin at night. It was a clear sunny day. Amarito crossed over to near Rastin. There were some trees were Amarito stopped and sat down under. He was near a stone fence that once he crossed it, he would have got onto Rastin grounds. After taking two photos near the fence outside Rastin, Amarito got up and got onto the fence. He walked a little until he got where he wanted to, and he got down onto Rastin. He was in his favorite location.

Amarito walked toward the pit he usually stayed at from time to time when he visited Rastin, and he carefully went down into the pit. Amarito takes some photos of himself in the pit, and after taking a few photos, Amarito noticed a shadow over part of the pit from above. At first Amarito ignored it and it went away. A shadow appeared over part of the pit some time soon afterward for a second time. Amarito ignored it a second time, but then a voice got Amarito's attention. Amarito glanced up and saw some guy somewhat older than him. The guy requested that Amarito come up and out of the pit.

Taking his digital camera with him, Amarito started climbing back up the pit. However, when Amarito was at the top on nearly out of the pit, the sand slid downwards back into the pit, and Amarito fell onto his back with his black bag with him. The guy watching was surprised, knowing that it wasn't normal and that Amarito had nothing to do with it. Amarito thought he was going to hit the pit's wall, but mysteriously he went right through it, or that's how the guy watching saw it at least...

* * *

13/5/2010 Thursday.  
The Ancient Digital World.

His senses returning to him from the sudden slide, Amarito knew he was on his stomach. He also knew that he was on sand from the way it felt. Amarito slowly opened his eyes, and it took awhile for his eyes to adjust to the light. Slowly standing to his feet, Amarito was disoriented from what just happened with him. Amarito clearly remembered what it was like going through that pit's wall. He always knew there was something about Rastin. It was like Amarito was an invisible being going through the underground. Amarito felt that something was pulling him somewhere but he didn't know at the time.

Before he knew anything else, he lost conscious. The next thing he knew was waking up on the sand. Amarito was happy that the black bag was still with him. He looked into it and saw that the cellular and digital camera were still there, but both had changed. Deciding to check on other things, Amarito closed the black bag and looked around him. He knew he was in some sort of desert, but he had no idea where. The sun was hot on him and Amarito glanced at what he was wearing, immediately being taken by surprise. He wasn't wearing the green sport pants or the thin buttoned purple shirt.

Amarito even noticed that his shoes were different. Instead of the thin buttoned purple shirt, Amarito was wearing a dark green t-shirt. Instead of the green sport pants, he was wearing black shorts. Instead of the black shoes with black shoelaces, his feet were covered by dark green sport shoes, with black shoelaces. The uniform was somehow familiar to him. Having an idea how his cellular changed, Amarito looked back into his black bag and took out the cellular. Without taking in the details, Amarito was alarmed by what he was shown.

He was the green dot, and there was a red dot coming up fast straight toward the green dot. Putting his cellular back into the black bag, Amarito rushed forward, hoping he would get out of the way of whatever was coming up to the surface. Amarito had a feeling he knew what it was, but he decided not to waste any time in moving away. Amarito doesn't stop rushing away from whatever was coming from underground, even when it burst through the sands, with sand flying around. Amarito eventually stops, out of breathe. He glances behind him, and his eyes widen.

His guess being correct in what it was that was coming up. Amarito decided to check out his cellular better and to check his digital camera, although he knew he was in a dangerous position. Looking at his cellular, Amarito knew that it was his D-Satuza. He was all too familiar with the form. It was the second version. Instead of the name "Nokia", the cellular had the name "Satuza". The whole cellular was black in color now and the writing was all dark green. The monitor of the cellular was something different. There was a green sphere in the center of the monitor of the cellular.

The crest of myths was spinning around in the sphere, against a black background. Below the sphere was the title "Defender of Myths" spinning. Above the Satuza title was an outlined crest of myths in dark green. An outlined dark green crescent was diagonal under the diagonal triangle on the right. An outline of the face of the animal soul of the owl took up the whole head of the cellular, above the monitor. There was a narrow slot on the right, and Amarito knew that it was for slashing cards. He wondered if he would be slashing cards or not.

Having checked out what was once his cellular, which was now his D-Satuza, Amarito put his D-Satuza back into the black bag. He took out the digital camera, and he noticed the difference better on it. Instead of the silver color it was, it was now dark green. There was the title "Defender of Myths" in capital letters outlined in dark green to the lens' side. The strap that one could use to put the digital camera around their wrist, where it would dangle was now colored dark green. Above the title "Defender of Myths" was an outline of both the crest of myths and of the face of an owl in dark green.

Amarito put his new digital camera around right wrist. He took out his D-Satuza again and checked on the information that it had on the creature towering above him. He knew what it was, but Amarito still wanted to check out to see if his D-Satuza was working fine or not. The green sphere in the monitor seemed to literally come out of the monitor and hover not too far above the monitor. The green sphere turned transparent and changed to show the creature's hologram spinning. A low voice similar to Amarito's spoke, giving the information about the creature.

"_Under Wormmon - Zomo Mirage Viradasl - Under Wormmon basically live in deserts, under the sand. They are huge codelimin, towering above most opponents. They surface sometimes and completely swallow their meal on the surface, without the meal knowing about it - Its techniques are: Tail Spin and Tail Strike._"

With the information on the creature, now known as Under Wormmon, the hologram blurred away and the green sphere reappeared, hovering above the monitor. Moments later it sunk back into the monitor. Amarito put his D-Satuza back into the black bag. Knowing it, since it was one of his own fandom codelimin, Amarito was aware that most of Under Wormmon's body was still under the sand, and Amarito was only seeing part of its body.

"Just as I thought." Amarito whispered, staring at his D-Satuza.

Quickly aiming his digital camera from his right wrist, Amarito stepped back for some yards, trying to get a good photo of Under Wormmon. Without doing anything, the digital camera zoomed on Under Wormmon's face close, and Amarito could see its mouth open with its thousands of razor sharp teeth and a long stick dark pink tongue. Amarito was surprised that his digital camera could zoom up so close and so clear. Amarito took the shot, and he checked it on the digital camera. He noticed that the date was in dark green, and not in orange as it usually was.

Below the date was the day and the term "Rastin Birthday".

'I guess I'm in some Digital World now, but I'm not quite sure which one.' Amarito thought, blinking at his digital camera.

Being preoccupied with his digital camera, Amarito didn't notice what Under Wormmon was up to. Under Wormmon pulled its head backward and quickly pushed it forward, intending on swallowing Amarito into its mouth and then its huge body.

"_Watch out!_" A voice yelled.

Amarito turned his head and blinked, but everything happened too fast. He felt something grab him fast and pull him away from where he was. He rolled for awhile on the sands of the desert with something else rolling with him. Moments later Under Wormmon slammed its face into the sands of the desert, but it quickly realized that it didn't catch anything in its mouth. Deciding on another try later on, Under Wormmon didn't pull its head up from the sand, but it rather dug beneath the sand, taking out its entire body before it disappeared out of site. Amarito had stopped rolling. He was on his back, panting a little.

The black bag was still with him, and his digital camera was still around his right wrist. Moments later a figure filled his view, being on top of him. Amarito was staring at a familiar face that was transparent to some degree.

"What do you think you were doing just standing there?" The figure inquired. "Don't you know this desert is dangerous? Don't you know standing in one place too long would be the end of you?"

"Just give me a moment here please. I think my head is still spinning from all that rolling." Amarito requested.

The figure snorted, and got out of Amarito's sight. Amarito took in a deep breathe and easily sat up. He gently shook his head, and the dizziness eventually left. Amarito glanced to his right and saw the figure that inquired him. Amarito gasped, recognizing the figure as another one of his fandom codelimin. He looked away.

"This is too real! Ya Allah!" Amarito muttered.

Deciding on letting his D-Satuza analyze the figure, even though he knew what it was, Amarito aimed his D-Satuza at the figure. Just like with Under Wormmon, the green sphere in the monitor came out of the monitor and hovered not too far above the monitor. The green sphere turned transparent and changed to show the figure's hologram spinning. A low voice similar to Amarito's spoke, giving the information about the figure.

"_Air Graslmon - Maturity Mammal Tidmo - Also known as Graslmon Wind Mode or Graslmon WM for short, Air Graslmon was a member of the Digital Rebel Squad. Air Graslmon could fly and his fur was transparent, with that being what made him dangerous. Air Graslmon was able to fly at high speeds when he wanted to - His techniques are: Wind Storm, Wind Howl, Hurricane Typhoon._"

After the sphere sunk back into the monitor of the D-Satuza, Amarito put it back into the black bag and aimed his digital camera at Air Graslmon, taking a photo of it.

"Great! You saved him in time!" A feminine voice yelled.

Both Amarito and Air Graslmon turned their heads. Air Graslmon turned his head to the left, while Amarito had to turn his head behind him. Amarito remained silent when he saw three other of his fandom codelimin. He took a photo of them all approaching their location with his digital camera. Amarito glanced at Air Graslmon, and he saw him shrug indifferent about it all. Amarito took the digital camera off his wrist and put it back in his black bag. He took out his D-Satuza and let it to its job.

"_Slash Graslmon - Maturity Mammal Viradasl - Also known as Graslmon Slash Mode or Graslmon SM for short, Slash Graslmon was the leader of the Digital Rebel Squad. He was without armor and his fur was grey - His technique is: Grasliyam Slaughter._"

"_Stone Graslmon - Maturity Mammal Tidmo - Also known as Graslmon Rock Mode or Graslmon RM for short, Stone Graslmon was another member of the Digital Rebel Squad. He stood for the element of earth. He was without armor and his fur was dark grey close to black. Stone Graslmon was the one with higher evolution forms, one only. He wasn't the only one with higher evolution forms in the Digital Rebel Squad though - His techniques are: Rock Slash, Grasl Bacon, Rock Crush._"

"_Pyro Graslmon - Maturity Mammal Jelirine - Also known as Graslmon Fire Mode or Flame Mode or Graslmon FM for short, Pyro Graslmon was a third member of the Digital Rebel Squad, and she was the only female of the squad. She was without armor and her fur was red. She had higher evolutions forms - Her techniques are: Fire River, Flames of Rage, Heat of the Sun._"

The D-Satuza blurred from one codelimin to the next. They were all familiar to Amarito. It was obvious to both Amarito and Air Graslmon that it was Pyro Graslmon that spoke.

'Are fandom codelimin only in this Digital World? Are there any canon codelimin?' Amarito thought. 'Then again I haven't seen much codelimin yet.'

'There is also the terms "Viradasl", "Tidmo" and "Jelirine". What are those all about? Did I come up with them and I didn't know it?' Amarito thought.

"It isn't save to remain here. Let's go. Follow us." Air Graslmon remarked, beginning to walk toward the rest of the Digital Rebel Squad leaving Amarito behind.

Amarito quickly put his D-Satuza away in his black bag, and took out his digital camera. He took a photo of Air Graslmon walking toward the other members of the Digital Rebel Squad. Once taken, he put his digital camera back into his black bag and hurried to follow Air Graslmon. When Amarito first saw the monitor of the D-Satuza, it wasn't as it was with a green sphere. Rather it showed a hologram of a green dot, and a red dot moving rapidly from below upwards. Having caught up with Air Graslmon, Amarito took out his D-Satuza. He pressed a number and some dots appeared.

Two dots were separate from three other dots. One dot was green and Amarito knew that it was him. The dot near the green dot was white, and the three dots approaching the two dots were also white. Amarito put his D-Satuza back away in his black bag, and he took out his digital camera. He checked the photos he took and noticed that there was some stuff at the right top corner. Zooming in on it through his digital camera, Amarito saw that it was the outline of the body of an owl with it wings spread in a way as if it was gliding down. Below it was the outline of the crest of myths.

Both were outlined in dark green. Amarito put his digital camera back into the black bag, just as the two groups had almost reached each other...

_To be continued..._

Following the teachings of Muhammad... - A cruel world lies ahead - The collapse of the standing wall... - Centuries of darkness await... - Unknown... - The shadows of darkness his only peace... - A light will prevail... - From the most unexpected person... - Strive! - For the wall has regained weight - The only solitude is Allah - Hardships of Youth... - Tests of the Dunya' - Work for the Hereafter... - Patience... - The key for success of the tests - Prevail in the Name of Allah! - Souls of Discipline

* * *

**Fandom Digimon of mine:**

1. Under Wormmon - 2. Air Graslmon - 3. Slash Graslmon - 4. Stone Graslmon - 5. Pyro Graslmon.

**Author's Notes: **It has been awhile since I have wrote anything new of my own that's a fandom codelimin story. This story was originally thought up on the 28th of May 2010, Friday. It is the first story I start writing since I've turned 23. I'm going to basically have my own fandom codelimin in this fandom codelimin story of mine. I want to see how many fandom codelimin I have that would appear in this story. Some canon codelimin might eventually show up. Some fandom codelimin that aren't mine might also show up, but when they do I would credit them back to their owners. I hope you enjoyed the prologue. Take care and see you on episode 1 insha' Allah!


End file.
